dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nano
Nano (ナノ, Nano) is the name given to the Demon who was rebuilt into a cyborg by unknown creator(s), leaving him in complete mystery, though he is known for having some connections to Valentine, more commonly known as Android 0. He has the DNA samples of races that his creator was able to obtain, some which are alien race DNA, giving him a characteristic similar to a Biological Android, yet not officially classed as one because he is originally a Demon. His origins, affiliations, or how he ended up what he is now all remain unknown and has never returned to the Demon World, most likely because his new body would make him different from the other demons, and as a result, had to remain on Earth. Appearance Nano is about the same height of an adult Human with gray skin that matches his cybernetic modifications, he has several features that show his demonic origins, such as his bended horns on his hairless head that point forward, his eyes are always seen as two white empty round circles that never change expression, his jaw is metallic and has square teeths with only pitch black darkness inside, his body has obvious features of being a cyrbord, such as his body and limbs that appear as if he has protective gear on them, while his chest somewhat resembles a Battle Armor but with some different features such as the shoulder plates being bended downwards. Nano also has a thin tail and two large bat-like wings on his back that can be hidden, like most demons, he has three toes, two at the front and one in the back, and has five fingers like a Human on his hands. Nano hides himself in public areas by wearing a long gray coat with pockets, a black shirt that covers his armor-like chest, dark green pants that hide his legs and tends to wear boots to hide his toes. Nano also wears a fedora hat with a wide brim on his head and can somehow make his horns disappear, as well as his wings, he covers the lower part of his face with a green scarf and wears white gloves on his hands. Personality As a demon, Nano is an evil creature who enjoys using his powers for evil purposes, such as killing or torturing those who he sees or knows are weaker than him, he calls other being as useless because they cannot benefit him in any way and holds full pride in being a demon but belives his pride as a demon has been damaged after undergoing his changes and becoming a cyborg, which is most likely why he didn't return to the Demon World. From his time living on Earth and hiding his true identity, Nano has become used to such a life and had developed a fondness for the food on Earth, most commonly for spices, eating spices without using them on his meals, but rarely gets to have any since he has no money to afford even the smallest bits of spices, only getting some when he is mistaken for a homeless man and is given money from people who feel pity for him, though he sees that as an insult saying he doesn't need the pity of beings he can crush with his bare hands. Nano is very short tempered when it comes to insulting or questioning his pride as a demon, which result in raging out bursts of shouting making him lose focus even in the midst of battle. Nano displays a calm and apathetic demeanor when approaching others, showing no emotions nor sudden reactions, despite his face being enough to show emotionlessness. He is also quite arrogant, being confident in his own abilities and seeing others inferior to him. On another note, Nano is also a trickster and likes to play tricks on his enemies even while in battle for his own amusement, even if it costs valuable time for him he still enjoys seeing his enemies scared about a fake attack or from something he makes up and lies about which usually results in him laughing hysterically. Nano calls it a bad habit because it always gets in the way. Powers & Abilities Nano's powers before becoming a cyborg is unknown, now he has great power and with the DNA of different races, his strength has become greater than it could have ever been in the past, while the number of races is unknown, it has been mentioned to be small, of very few as Nano's creator couldn't get his hands on such DNA samples very easily. Nano displays incredible strength, speed and out of all immense durability that his body and protective gear-like parts can whistand without leaving a scratch visible on him. Since Nano is technically an Android as well, he is gifted with unlimited energy and stamina, which makes him believe he is meant for killing and fighting only, because his power he was given is more worthy for battle than merely tormenting others with, he also has no aura which makes him undetectable by others. Techniques *'Built in Scouter': A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Nano Splitting: The ability to turn into tiny nano bot-like particles, dubbed Nano Splitting by Nano himself, this allows Nano to actually turn his body into tiny particles that can be mistaken for dust or sand, but is a special ability unique to Nano himself, this allows him to reconstruct and deconstruct his body at will and escape nearly anything, he can also reconstruct the tiny particles into weapons. This is how he hides his horns and wings, though it is obvious he cannot change his colors and make himself appear Human. This ability can make Nano appear immortal and untouchable, though this is proven wrong by how this technique needs ki to charge and use. Also, even it may appear that way, Nano only repairs his body by rebuilding the particles of his body back to their original shape. The organic parts of his body, such as his brain, skeletons and heart, are all vital spots that are a sure kill if permanently destroyed, though doing so is difficult considering Nano can evade attacks to these areas. **'Energy Absorption': The tiny particles feed off Nano's ki every time he uses the ability, which is why he also has the ability to absorb the energy of other creatures using the particles, but it can only be done if the particles enter the creature's body, also Nano only recieves the absorbed energy once the parcticles return to him. **'Physical Mass Manipulation': Nano can change the physical mass of any part of his body, which the secret to how he hides his horns and wings, and can increase the size of his limbs and form, such as growing claws on his humanoid hands. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley': A variant of the Ki Blast technique where Nano fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, and causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. *'Full Power Energy Ball': A powerful energy sphere charges in a one or both of Nano's hands and is sent at his target, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Full Power Energy Wave': Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. *'Kiai': An invisible ki blast that can be emitted from Nano's body and cause severe damage to the surroundings. *'Kamehameha': A powerful technique that is fired from both of Nano's hands when taking the position of putting both his hands next to his abdomen and charges the attack then fires it at his target which is powerful enough to create a small crater. Nano has this technique thanks to the DNA of a fighter who was able of using this ability, thus granting Nano access to the attack as well, and displays great use with it that it even exceeds his S.S. Deadly Bomber technique, though it can hardly be considered a signature technique because of the many variations he has for it. **'Kamehame-Double-ha': A technique meant to trick his enemies, Nano charges the Kamehameha in the usual position and says the first part but before saying "Ha!" he quickly seperates his hands from each other aiming them at his enemies, be it from both sides, back and front, and says "Double", cutting in the middle of the technique's name, he then fires the halved Kamehameha at both his enemies, with each blast having half the strength of the usual Kamehameha. **'10x Kamehameha': A much more powerful version of the Kamehameha, which is a dark red colored Kamehameha with great destructive power and has an after affect that can catch foes off guard. **'Electric Kamehameha': A very powerful version of the Kamehameha that is powerful enough to create a mushroom cloud from its destructive power. **'Solar Kamehameha': Usually used as a last resort and is considered one of Nano's strongest variations of the technique, said to be powerful enough to destroy an entire solar system, yet has never been officially seen dong such a thing. **'Feet Kamehameha': Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, that can propel that use in the air, it can also be sed as surprise attacks considering it is fired from the feet which is very unexpected in most cases. **'Continuous Kamehameha': A rapid fire of Kamehamehas from both of Nano's hands which proves very effective against large numbers of foes. **'Kamehameha Ultra Cannon Blasting Of Death And Destructive Also Eternal Despair Beam': Despite its long and also exaggerated name, it isn't truly all that powerful but is merely used as a trick for Nano to fool his enemies into thinking it is a powerful attack, which is actually an ordinary Kamehameha. *'S.S. Deadly Bomber': A technique created by Nano and his signature technique. A spiralling red energy sphere with reddish pink orb in the middle charged in one or both of Nano's hands and fired at his intended target, which homes at said target. **'Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber': A much more powerful variation of the S.S. Deadly Bomber, that has enough destructive force to create a large crater after impact. **'Mini S.S. Deadly Bomber': A miniature version of the technique that can be charged as a small sphere in Nano's palm or both his hands and then fired. *'Mouth Energy Wave': An energy wave fired from the mouth, Nano fires a black colored beam from his mouth which is exceptionally powerful, unlike most Mouth Energy Waves. *'Moon Rock': First, Nano charges a small energy sphere in his palm and condenses the ki until it soldifies into an almost solid-like state and appears as a harmless black sphere, Nano can throw the soldified sphere and make it crack which releases the energy within and creates a large explosion because of the condensed energy. Trivia *Nano's appearance is based off Graf Wilhelm's demon form from Mahou Sensei Negima. *Nano claims to be the greatest in a staring contest because of his eyes that never blink and stay the same, despite never actually being in a staring contest before. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Android Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina